User talk:Zxankou14
I have giving you admin rights but this is a one chance deal. If you screw up then I can easily take it away and do not call me sire. Just my username.-Thekingsman 01:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The rules are simple. Do not rule with a iron fist attitude for example if you don't like someone then you can band them on the spot you cant do that. Then you have privileges to delete or edit other peoples comments again let me look at them before you start doing anything. Scratch that tell me what you are doing then I will see if it is okay or not to do it.-Thekingsman 01:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I have already deleted it. I thought I did but I did not but it already gone.-Thekingsman 02:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I do not know but I have a few ideas. Go ahead and do. I alwys delete those.-Thekingsman 19:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Plasma ans Crystals? Was this what you talked about? "This is may be a little farfetched, but say there's a type of fictional mineral/crystal that's composed of plasma. Maybe somebody with plasma manipulation powers can also manipulate that mineral/crystal as well. It could be a combination of plasma manipulation and crystal manipulation." I sad go ahead an delete all rediract pages.-Thekingsman 21:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Nephilim Physiology Tere's no regeneration, linked to current page, Bio-Shifting to Bio-Shifting to ease using. --Kuopiofi 04:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Zxankou14 could You or anyone else who works on this wiki help me edit my Nicktoons Games wiki?Patrickwickersham98 03:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Nephilim getting way overpowered? Granted that it's your page and you can do whatever you want with it, but don't you think that nephilim is getting to the point it's starting to get mite, well, ridiculous? -_-; I admit that some of nephilim could reach those levels of power, but would it be possible to split this power to few variants, somewhat like Ascended Physiology or Energy Physiology, so the less powerful individuals would have some presentation too? Just a thought/suggestion, considering that nephilim is starting to make angels, demons and fairies like wimps... :p --Kuopiofi 06:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Aether Manipulation You know, if you wanted to compact this page, it'd been simpler to just add those sub-powers that are particularly meaningful or already included to the powers... right now you've simply added every sub-power, which is one way to lengthen article I suppose.;p But more seriously: Magic is so narrow it has horizontal scroll-bar, you might want to look at that. --Kuopiofi 05:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Aether Page Hey dude, I just wanna say that I really enjoy your Aether Manipulation page. Because if I understand all the life-forces of they world and what make them different. Allow me to explain. Quintessence(Energy)- The energy that deals with one life energy and is capable of molding the energy of others. One is also capable of becoming energy itself. Aura(Soul)- The energy that deals with one's emotion and spiritual power. This allows to use their emotions and turn it into power through spiritual force. One is also able to unlock a higher consciousness. Chi(Body)- The energy that deals with one's physical and will-power. The user is able to make the impossible possible through shear force of determination and become a physical representation their own abilities. Mana(Heart)- The energy that deals with the mystic force around them. This power is achieved by one's senses of reality and impossibilities. With this, they are accomplish feats such as magic, future sense, and at its most poweful, gain and etheral form. Aether(Spirit)- The most powerful of all life-forces. Its basically all of them combined into one. The user is capable of manipulating the essence of existance itself and achieve absolute godhood. I hope you're able to get my mean with this explanation. But you see, you created something that made me understand alot, and I thank you for it. Aether So I was at the Aether Manipulation page and I was getting confused about what it basicly does, I was told you could give me a good example. You see, I'm looking for a very rare power that I can use for my character in a storyline I'm working on. Right now, I'm looking at Aether but I do not know what aether control could do. RiderJones 05:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help then. RiderJones 17:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The Twilight Force Hey Zxankou, it's RnR. I want to talk to you about your Twilight Force page. While I think the page is nice, I believe that the name is unfitting. To me, its too close to Twilight Manipulation. I believe it should be changed to something different. RnR dude i edited your cosmic hunger power.Vegeta2314 15:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Zxankou14, I am a new one for this and I just want to add another character for the Power Bestowal category. I just commented on the Power Bestowal area... can you help how to add it there? Is it okay? New fad? Out of curiosity, is there any particular reason for how you've been editing the power-links lately? Wouldn't it be simpler to simply add the description of what the power does after the link instead of making the link into explanation? Not the clearest way to say it, but I didn't really figure better way for it... -_-; --Kuopiofi 05:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Welp, each their own and what you want to do with your own pages is your choice. As a personal opinion I must say that it looks little weird, tho. (shrug) Incidentally, I've been planning to do some editing on Mythic Physiology and the beasties there: what would be your opinion if I shifted nephilim page so there are separate templates for differing power-levels like with Ascended Physiology? Something like one for only slightly changed, for somewhere halfway and one with the full powers you've added. --Kuopiofi 09:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Zxan, I have a question, where do the Priestiess of Serio, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu (Fushigi Yugi)belong to a category here on this wiki? Should they be at the Beast Manipulation or Mythical Beast Physiology and Beast Mimicry if there is? Please let me know. 89thWarrior 19:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) The four priestess has the ability to summon the four Holy Beasts of the Earth... Like Miaka Yūki and Yui Hongo who is the priestess of Suzaku and the priestess of Seiryū respectively... the beast has enourmous powers. The four priestess seems to have the ability to control them and use theri powers too.. their association may be included with power bestowal as each of them has seven guards or stars protectors and each given different kinds of abilities. please I am so confused where to put them... Beast Manipulation, Beast Mimicry and Power Bestowal, they all fit in I am not that sure though... 89thWarrior 14:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I want you to keep you head up because there is a user here that went crazy and his changing his ip addrass so I can't really do anything.-Thekingsman 17:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Not that I know of.-Thekingsman 22:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) There is a way to restore deleted comments but I already looked on it and did not see anything. Maybe it is changed to a new name or something.-Thekingsman 00:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Existential Plane Manipulation Have you thought about making each of those their own page, or at least expanding them? There's potential in there. As a related thing, is there any site where I could get facts about these planes? Is there a site where you got your details to Devic Physiology, as you might have noticed, I've been adding every Mythic Physiology-page I've edited a link where to look, but I don't have a clue from where to look this one.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, nice ot meet you. If you want to check out my energy state page, go right ahead. I think I have a good just but I feel it's missing something that I can't seem to figure out, so if you could help it'd be greatly appreciated.ChronosPrime (talk) 21:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC)ChronosPrime Thanks man and I decided to join cause I like to edit some pages and bring back some old articles that got deleted for some reason. The DS stands for Dragon Strike. Its a parody of Power Rangers that I'm trying to come up with not the Nintendo DS. Power Rangers DS (talk) 03:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Gamer Tag: Dragon Power Rangers DS (talk) 03:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Wiki User: Power Rangers DS P.S. Check out Rooster Teeth's Red vs Blue its awesome and funny. Nephilim Physiology As we talked few moths back, I did some editing on this page, take look and say what you think. There are some points I'd like to mention here tho: Three types: I left them to the bare bones so all possible options are open, nephilim have so variable ancestry that trying to cover all the possible options would be pointless and they may add the common powers to fill the individual variations. This is basically the lowest possible level for any given type. Twilight to Energy Manipulation: I shifted it to the more general power, gives more options to choose between energy-types and/or elements. Physiologies from common powers: again that freedom of choice without having to choose certain Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Just about the only point I'd have to make is that I placed the option between Enhanced and Supernatural Condition on Near-mortal because, well, they're near-mortal. The whole point on that type was that they are basically very near the normal for their race after all.--Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Users: Question Hi There Thekingsman Good day! I was just wondering if there were changes on the contest for the next month's featured user? I seem to not see the page now but I saw another one and I don't see my vote... please confirm though as I am going to vote too, :) 89thWarrior (talk) 16:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead.-Thekingsman (talk) 19:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't it been better to find a picture you both agree instead of locking the whole page? Sorry to but in, but since there aren't Known Users to choose from, I changed the picture to one I'm pretty sure counts as nephilim. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thekingsman posts so rarely these days that I always notice when he's here, just curious what he was posting really... and I wondered if he had something to say about how often that page got undone in so short time. As an aside, do you know any other Known Users for Nephilim? Choosing from them would at least give some edge to the arguments. Could you add signature to your posts? Makes it easier to answer. That button on top that looks like writing.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I removed that picture because he's half-demon. Could you change Power to into Power/Ability to? And I notice you removed Known Users too.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC)